


The long game.

by Demonic_Neko



Series: The Long Game [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Chloe overhears that someone has returned and goes to look into it.
Relationships: Amenadiel & Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Ella Lopez/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Long Game [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804267
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	The long game.

Lucifer stood staring out at nothing. He knew he should turn around and go back inside and pick up his cell and call his heart his love. But he couldn’t help the fear that was racing up and down his spine. He couldn’t help but smile at the thought of Michael stuck in hell in his place along with Remiel by his side. Hell, he hadn’t even told Mazikeen or Amendiael he was back though he was sure they could figure it out for themselves. He turned and walked back inside heading towards his bedroom.

Elsewhere Chloe sat at her desk knowing Dan had Trixie for the weekend. She sat at her desk writing not really listening to people walking past her.

“Have you heard seems Lux is still running.”

“Really?”

“Yeah someone saw the loft area. Seems the owner is back. Seems he’s been doing some rather raunchy things outside on the balcony.”

“Yeah like, what?”

“Someone said they seem him naked jacking off for everyone who can see and others say he was wearing a robe moaning someone’s name.”

“Guess the girl broke him.”

Chloe has heard enough as she stood up and looked at these two cops who looked new to their department. “If he was back I would know about it.” She put her stuff away, grabbed her purse, and left.

The one officer turned and looked at the other one. “You had to go perverted didn’t you Azarel?”

Azarel just stood there smiling at her big brother. “Oh like we both know that Lucifer hasn’t done that before if not worse.” She said with a shake of her head. “You know it as well as I do big brother.” She said simply as they walked out as they saw Chloe driving off. “Besides was this your idea Gabriel or father’s?”

Gabriel smirked softly. “Our father’s besides his words find a way of getting your brother to either call his girlfriend or get the girlfriend to him.”

Azarel laughed softly. “Poor big brother or not?” She said simply before she flew off laughing.

Gabriel shook his head slightly. “She’s getting as bad as Samuel.” He said simply before he flew off after her.

Lucifer sat on his bed with his shirt unbuttoned as well as his pants with his cock peeking out. He looked down staring at it for a moment as he tried to picture Chloe standing there before him. “Chloe.” He whispered softly as he took himself in hand and started to stroke himself.

Chloe walked into the loft and looked around as she heard soft moaning coming from the bedroom. ‘If that’s not Lucifer I’m going to kill them. Hell if it is Lucifer I still might kill him anyway.’ She set her purse down and walked to the bedroom and found Lucifer stroking himself and staring right threw her. “Lucifer?” She whispered softly as she stood there watching him.

Lucifer looked up not stopping as he just stared at her. “Your not here your just a figment.”

Chloe saw the sad look in his eyes as she knew she should go to him. But there was something she needed to know first and she feared she already knew the answer to it too. “Why can’t I be here Lucifer?”

“Because I am dirty again.” He whispered softly.

Chloe knew it and it still hurt hearing him saying it. “No your not dirty and your not a monster either.” She said taking off her coat and tossing it to the side as she stepped towards him. “Put that away and hold me.” She said softly.

Lucifer stared at her for a moment before he tucked himself away and zipped his pants back up before he reached out and touched her waist and pulled her tightly against him. He put his head sideways on her. “Your real?”

Chloe stood there running her fingers threw his hair slowly. “Very. I heard from a couple of cops you been on your balcony stroking yourself until you cum.”

Lucifer chuckled softly. “I did a couple of times a very long time ago.” He said simply before he picked her up and sat her on his lap and nuzzled her.

“Your siblings and I’m not nor are you a cat you know Lucifer,” Chloe said simply as she stroke his cheek. “Tell me what’s wrong?”

Lucifer snuggled her before he let out a purring sound. “I tried to fight off being lonely without you being there. I failed though I knew you were safe and sound. When I got back here I felt dirty and unclean for you a bit. But the biggest part was I was scared.”

Chloe tilted his head up and kissed him on his forehead. “It was heartbreaking to see you leave.” She smacked his shoulder. “Don’t do it again or else.”

Lucifer couldn’t help the wicked smile that appeared on his face as he pulled her lower half closer to him. “Or else what?” He said wagging his eyebrows at her.  
Chloe pushed him in his chest. “You don’t want to find out you pervert.”

Lucifer chuckled softly as he laid back on the bed pulling her on top of him. “I kind of do.” He ran his fingers lightly up and down her back slowly.

Chloe shook her head. “You’re lucky I love you.”

Lucifer smiled softly at her. “I know.” He let himself drift off holding her tightly to him.

Chloe sighed when she tried to wiggle out of his hold and sighed before she looked down at him. “My clingy little devil.” She whispered before she kissed his chin before she laid back down and let herself drift off to sleep.

During the night Lucifer had rolled them over as he nuzzled against her.

Chloe just wiggled against the nice warm body in bed with her.

In the morning Lucifer woke up and got up out of bed. He looked back and couldn’t help the sexy smirk on his lips as he looked at her sleeping in his bed. Though still in her clothes and not in the nude that he would have rather had her in. He turned and headed into the bathroom to shower. He came out a while later and put on a pair of silk lounge bottom’s on and headed out onto the balcony to let her wake up as he looked up skywards. “Really dad?”

Chloe woke up and felt the bed for Lucifer. She got up and checked over the bed and quickly the bathroom before using it. She washed her hands when she walked out of the bedroom as she heard talking coming from the balcony as she slowly walked towards it and listened to what was being said.

“Yes, really son,” God said chuckling at his youngest son. “If you mean me blessing your girlfriend into being and pushed her into your path. I did that son her feelings and yours for her are both your own doings. Besides is it wrong for a father to want to see his children happy?”

Lucifer shook his head slightly. “No father it isn’t. But I don’t think I could ever live with ever leaving her again or she leaving me.”

God placed his hand on his son’s cheek. “Don’t worry about it right now. Just enjoy your time with her and her daughter.” He patted him on his cheek. “I will see what can be done if you both wish for it to be.” He turned and smirked softly. “Come join us, dear.” He said to Chloe. “Your just like my son here when he was little and would listen in.”

Chloe blushed as she stepped out of the shadows and walked towards Lucifer. She stopped when she was at his side and took his hand in hers. “I told him if he leaves I would punish him.”

God chuckled softly. “That is your right dear I wouldn’t hold that over your head you have my word on that one.”

Chloe smiled softly. “Thank you, sir.”

Lucifer turned and kissed her on her forehead before he looked back at his father. “Where I go she goes, dad.”

God nodded his head slightly. “Duly noted son.” He smiled softly. “Besides hasn’t anyone told you two that a king has to have a queen.” He winked at his son before he left.

Lucifer stood there looking a little confused over that. “I don’t get it.”

Chloe was blushing over the whole thing before she snickered softly at Lucifer’s words. “Your dad gave you a hint.” She smiled softly. “But he was also right it’s too early for that talk.”

Lucifer looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “I know another talk I rather have with you.” He said wagging an eyebrow at her.

Chloe shook her head slightly. “Pervert.” She said as she looked at her watch. “I have to go to work in a couple of hours.” She leaned up and kissed him on his lips. “I expect to see you there later today or else.” She said going to grab her stuff before she stops at the door again. “Let the others know your back. I will let Trixie, Dan, and Ella know you have to handle the rest.” She turned and left.

Lucifer shook his head as he headed towards his phone as it pings. He picked it up and chuckled as he saw Chloe’s text to him.

‘You owe me a couple of dates before we have sex. But when not around my daughter I won’t behave as I was before.’

Lucifer grinned as he replied back. ‘Around the little human, I will be my normal behaved self. But otherwise, around you, I will be my naughty, naughty self. How about dinner tonight if you don’t have a case?’

‘Sounds good. See you later Lucifer or I will come hunting for you.’

Lucifer chuckled softly when he read that. “I have no doubt she would do that too.” He went and made himself breakfast.

Freshly showered and changed into clean clothes she grabbed breakfast as she headed into work. Chloe hummed to herself as she walked in as she finished her breakfast. She sat down at her desk as she dialed Dan. “Is the little monkey awake?”  
Dan chuckled softly. “No, she was really into trying to get a fire going last night. When we get back into town. If you want I will go hunt down Lucifer for you.”

Chloe laughed softly. “It’s alright he came back a few days ago. I only found out cause a couple of his siblings I never met before told me trying to be stealth about it that he was back. It’s alright now Dan. Just let her know when she wakes that Lucifer is back and I won’t let him go away again.”

“Will do.” Was all Dan said before he hung up.

Chloe saw Ella and filled her in on the clean version of what happened last night. “He will be in later if Mazikeen or Amendiael don’t kill him first.”

Ella smiled and hugged her. “Are you two going to date this time?”

“Yeah, that’s the plan. Besides his father and some of his siblings that I have met and didn’t know it already call me his girlfriend.” Chloe said with a smile.

“In a way aren’t you already?” Ella asked.

Chloe laughed softly. “Maybe.”

A little before noon Lucifer walked in and winked at some of the girls he passed before he stopped at Chloe’s desk as he placed down a cup of coffee. “Hello, detective.” He said with a rather sexy smile as he sat down in the chair as he looked at her before he waved at Ella.

“Your late,” Chloe said taking the coffee with a soft thank you. “I guess Amendiael or was it Mazikeen who kept you longer?”

Lucifer sighed softly. “Mazikeen she stabbed me if you must know.”

Chloe smiled softly. “Good thing I wasn’t there.”

Lucifer smirked softly. “Thankfully yes. But she calmed down once I explained everything to her. Linda and she both told me I wasn’t allowed to leave again unless you’re there with me.” He crossed his legs at his ankles as he explained further. “I told them what we both told my father just this morning. Where things were brought up but as I told Linda once she stopped talking and listened that it was way too soon for that. I was thinking if nothing comes up a couple of hours after you get off shift we can go to dinner. Unless you can slip away sooner.”

Chloe smiled softly. “I would love that. Though it seems everyone has given us ideas it seems.”

“Or my father’s way of pointing us towards what he wants,” Lucifer said truthfully. “Yes, he would do that too.”

“Something tells me no doubt,” Chloe said simply. “Oh, that reminds me the police chief wants to meet you too. Hopefully, he isn’t someone who wants to kill you.” She said truthfully.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at her. “Yes well, I never met Cain before then or at least not that I can recall clearly that was a lot of century’s ago my queen.” He said standing as he winked at her. “See you later Chloe.” He turned to look at the police chief as he smirked at him. “Hello, Adam its been a long time.”

Adam dressed as the police chief looked Lucifer up and down. “Yes, it has been its Lucifer now I take it?”

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. “Yes, it is. I’m sure you know my girlfriend.” He said pointing at Chloe.

Adam looked at Chloe with a raised eyebrow. “You know?”

Chloe nodded her head slightly. “Yes, sir so does his father too.” She said pointing skywards to as she spoke to him.

Adam sighed softly. “Come on into my office Lucifer.” He said walking his old friend. “You can tell me how well my ex is doing.”

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. “Alright.” He said simply.

Once they were both in Adam’s office Ella came up and sat down across from Chloe. “Lucifer has another name?”

Chloe looked up at her. “Yes, it was Samuel. You know as Lucifer’s true name his father gave him.”

“Wow, that’s totally meta with his family and the bible,” Ella said simply. “But so cool too.”

Chloe smirked softly. “I guess there are some truth and some lies in the bible or so I have heard from Amendiael.”

“Still,” Ella said as she stood as she got up. “Just don’t tell the chief I think he is hot.” She said before she walked off.

Chloe watched Ella walk away as she looked up at the chief’s office and saw where Adam’s eye was on her friend. ‘Oh boy.’ She looked back down at her work.

Meanwhile in the police chief aka Adam’s office. “I guess you got bored in the silver city for you being down here among the living again. And if you hurt Ella I won’t be happy as she is a good friend.”

Adam blinked as he looked back at him. “No Eve wanted to talk things out finally. And we both agreed to let things go even with our son’s.” He shook his head slightly. “I found out what happens to Cain and I am ashamed of his action’s towards you and of Chloe as well too.” He held up a hand. “She is clearly your girl without knowing that it was you everyone talked about even Dan too.”

“Good,” Lucifer said with a smirk as he heads towards the door. “Remember what I said about Ella and I won’t stand in the way if something happens there.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Adam said simply as he walked Lucifer walk out of the room. He looked up skywards then. “Yes, he really is your spitting image.” He turned and went back to work.

Later that night Chloe got home and quickly put her things away before safely putting her gun in its lockbox. She went and took a shower and dried off and went and got dressed. “Let’s tease the devil tonight.” She said with a smirk as she looked at her dresses. “And heels to match too.”

A couple of hours later Lucifer knocked on the door dressed in the same suit as before. He turned and looked away from the door when he heard a car going down the road. He turned back around just as the door opened up and his jaw almost hit the ground. “Why hello detective.” He said with a wicked grin. “Are you trying to tease the devil tonight perchance hmm?”

Chloe stood there in a semi red short red dress with matching high heels. “Maybe I want to tease the devil tonight.” She stepped up against him. “Is that so wrong Lucifer?” She asked with a wicked smile on her face.

Lucifer shook his head slightly. “No not at all Chloe. But remember one thing though.”

Chloe looked at him funny. “What’s that?”

“You will get burn.” Lucifer looked her up and down slowly. “Something tells me your going to enjoy being burned my kind of way.” He winked at her with that sexy grin of his. “Ready to go?”

“You know that’s a bad saying right?” She asked as she grabbed her purse as she locked the door behind them.

“For other people yes. But for me, I am meaning sexual with long, long hours in my bed.” Lucifer saw out of the corner of his eye Chloe blushing at his words sunk in. ‘Two can tease Chloe and this will be fun to see how long until you break.’ He mentally chuckled at that thought as he helped her into his car. He got in on his side of the car and drove off onto their date.

Four months later Chloe sat annoyed at her boyfriend. She was mentally steaming at him for not making any kind of move. He was his normal self around everyone even Trixie too. Hell, he still called Dan douche. Adam and Ella were secretly dating and only she and Lucifer knew about it. And was most likely past the whole dating. All he did was walk her to the door at night, give her a long panty-melting kiss and send her on into bed and he would go home. She wanted to strangle him for being this fracking slow.

Ella was walking past after coming back from a long lunch. “I guess he still hasn’t done anything?”

Chloe turned her head and gave her a look that clearly read. ‘Yeah.’

Ella sat down beside her. “Have you made a move since telling him you’re going to tease him?”

Chloe shook her head slightly. “No. I forgot he was slow I wasn’t expecting this slow.”

Ella laughed softly. “The next time Dan or someone else has Trixie just make some kind of move that will throw him off his own teasing.”

Chloe smiled softly. “Good thing that’s tonight then.”

Ella smiled at her. “Good thing then.” She got up and headed back to work.

Later that night Chloe wore a lovely little black dress on her date. Where he ended it once again outside her door with a rather deep kiss that she couldn’t help but melt into him.

Lucifer pulled back and kissed her cheek. “Sweet dreams Chloe.” He winked at her as he turned and headed back to his car.

Chloe glared at his back and fought the urge to take her shoe off and throw it at his head. ‘Dimwit.’ She turned and walked into the house as she headed towards her room.

Mazikeen followed after her to the bedroom door. “Let me guess a no go?”

Chloe turned and glared at her. “Got a pair of stripper heel’s I can borrow.” She said walking into her closet. “Its time I punish him.”

Mazikeen smirked. “Let me check.” She turned and walked out of the room as she texted Lucifer. ‘Your plan is working she finally broke and will be coming for you shortly.’

‘And you said there was a flaw in my plan Mazi.’

Mazikeen came back into Chloe’s room with the heel’s in one hand and a riding crop in the other hand. “You might want to not put the shoes on until your at the club mind you.”

Chloe nodded her head slightly as she looked at the shoes. “And the riding crop?”

“To use on him.” Mazikeen said simply. ‘If he lets you have a chance too.’ She set them both on the bed. “So I should expect you home late tomorrow if you can walk or he lets you go?” She asked laughing as she walked out of the room.

Chloe shook her head slightly as she grabbed a bag and put a set of her normal clothes in it as well as her normal shoes. Before she came out in a new dress that a little is tighter and shorter too. She grabbed the back, shoes, and riding crop and headed back to the car along with her purse too. She put the bag in the trunk and closed it. She put the shoes, purse, and riding crop in the passenger seat before she took off towards Lux.

Mazikeen chuckled softly to herself. “And she doesn’t know this was all a set up on Lucifer’s part.”

“I guess little brother’s idea isn’t going to fail him this time.”

Mazikeen turned as she smirked at Gabriel. “Its been a long time Gabriel.” She said as he was pushed further into the room by her sister. “So my little fly of a sister brought lunch.” She said with a grin.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Do your worst.” He said trying not to grin.

Winter leaned against him. “We will.”

Neither girl saw Edge outside the house with a can of bug spray.

It wasn’t long until Chloe was at the club. Before she got out she put the heel’s on and grabbed her purse and riding crop. She got out and locked the car behind her as she carefully walked inside ignoring the looks at commits from people as she passed them.

Adam looked up when he heard a slapping sound from nearby. “Excuse me, Ella.” He walked up behind Chloe before the guy got anymore unruly. “Hands off.”

“Why she’s just a slut begging for it.” The guy said gruffly.

“She’s far from it. She’s a cop and two she’s the owner of the bar’s girlfriend. Do you really want Mr. Morningstar coming down like the devil himself for touching, harming, or saying something out of turn towards his girl?” Adam asked simply.

The guy’s eyes got wide. “No sir.” He muttered softly. “Sorry.” Before he turned and scampered away.

Chloe looked at Adam. “Thank you, sir.”

Adam helped her down the rest of the steps. “Knowing Lucifer you might not be in tomorrow.” He chuckled softly. “Have fun ‘punishing’ him.” He turned and walked back to Ella. “Well, it was better I step in then letting Lucifer handle it.”

Ella nodded her head slightly. “It’s sweet how he is with her and Trixie. Though he is a little dense too.”

Adam laughed softly. “Oh, not about his first true love he isn’t. He knows now what he is doing now he knows he loves Chloe.” He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. “So don’t be shocked if she calls off tomorrow.”

Ella blushed.

Chloe got on the elevator and rode it up quietly. Once she was in his loft she didn’t see nor did she hear him. She set her purse down as she walked further into the loft. What she didn’t know was she was currently being stalked herself. She sighed as she leaned against the bedroom door frame. “Where is he?” She asked as she used the riding crop to scratch her neck.

Lucifer reached out and took a hold of her wrist with the riding crop in it. “Right here.” He said in a sexy tone of voice as he pushed her into the door jam and took the riding crop from her. He leaned in pressing himself into her back. “I’m going to make you burn.” He said with a wicked grin.

Chloe gasped softly. “Lucifer?”

Lucifer chuckled softly as he held her there for a moment before he lightly swatted her behind with the riding crop. “Who else would it be hmm? He said right before he turned her around to face him. “A riding crop how thoughtful of Mazikeen.” He said as he stepped back and leaned against the other door frame as his eyes ran up and down her slowly. “I really love this look too Chloe.”

Chloe stared at him as it hit her. “You planned this didn’t you?”

Lucifer smirked softly as he leaned his face towards her. “Would I do something like that to you?”

Chloe looked at him annoyed. “Yes.”

“Well, your the one who wanted to play tease the devil,” Lucifer said with a smirk. “I just played the long game. And stripper heel’s suit you in the bedroom.”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Thanks, I think.”

Lucifer brought his face closer to her and kissed her on her cheek before he whispered softly into her ear. “So do you want to burn tonight?” He pulled back to watch her. “Oh in only the best possible way too.”

“Your such a tease do you know that?” Chloe asked him.

“Thank you,” Lucifer said with a smile. “Stand right there. You’re going to love where this all ends though.” He said pointing with the riding crop the spot he wanted her to stand at.

Chloe looked at him annoyed. “You’re enjoying your self. OW!” She said rubbing her behind as she moved to stand there. “Keep that up and later I will swat you with it Lucifer.”

Lucifer smirked as he walked around her running the ridding crop slowly up and down her arms. “Sounds like fun if you can move later.” He said standing in front of her. “Strip for me.” He said with a smile. “Slowly please we are still playing after all.”

Chloe shook her head with a smile as she tried to reach the zipper. “Can you get that for me Lucifer?”

Lucifer walked up behind her and pulled her back flush against him as he tossed the riding crop onto the floor. “Do you feel this?” He asked as he ground his hips into her bottom.

Chloe let out a soft whimper feeling his hard rod behind her. “Do I do that to you?”

Lucifer stepped back as he pulled down the zipper. “Yes, always my naughty little minx.” He helped her to remove her dress as he slowly ran his fingers down her back and across her bare bottom. “Did you wear noting under that other dress on our date or for what is soon going to be thrusting into later?”

Chloe couldn’t help but shudder as he ran his fingers down her spine. “On our date.” She turned when she heard him groan as she looked up in his eyes. “Lucifer?” She asked as she fingered the button’s on his shirt.

Lucifer mutely nodded his head. “Next time warn a guy or my hands are going to be sneaking a feel.”

Chloe smiled softly at that thought. “How about this. All work things unless I’m wearing a dress then its iffy will be underwear. The rest I will be very, very bare underneath it. Sound fair to you?”

Lucifer couldn’t help but moan at that thought. “Tease.”

Chloe smiled softly. “Just remember even if I am wearing a dress and Trixie is with me. Then your just going to have and wait and see.” She said removing his shirt from his body. Her hands went back to run along his chest slowly heading south.

“You’re having fun with this,” Lucifer said with a smile. “Though another part of me wants to have a whole lot of ‘fun’ with you, Chloe.” He said with a wink as he saw her blushing at his words.

Chloe kissed the spot right over his heart before she unbuttoned and unzipped his hands. “Yes of course.” She said as she pushed his pants down his hip. “Your really happy to see me tonight?”

“Yes since I was getting tired of stroking my self night after night for months in the shower,” Lucifer said simply. “I rather it was you doing it, or sucking, or us making love all night long.”

Chloe smiled softly. “I love that idea if you don’t mind helping to kneel after you sit down.”

Lucifer smirked softly as he sat down on the edge of the bed with his legs spread before he helped her to kneel before him. “If your feet start to hurt you can take the shoes off. Though I do love the idea of them around my waist.” He said with a rather sexy grin on his face.

Chloe looked up him. “Don’t make me stab you.”

Lucifer grinned down at her as he took himself in hand and stroked himself slowly as he saw where her eyes went. “I rather stab you with this.”

Chloe reached out and touched his member gently before she wrapped her hand around his cock and slowly started to stroke it.

“Hmm, my little teasing minx,” Lucifer said as he watched her. “But it’s enjoying this greatly.”

Chloe looked up and smiled at him. “Well, your very good at teasing yourself too.”

“All the better to help me love you more as well as having you check out sex toys to use on you so far,” Lucifer said with a smile before he softly chuckled at her. “Your choice on that front also a thought for another day and time.”

Chloe looked up at him annoyed before she licked the head of his cock. Before she slowly took him in as far as she could take him without choking on him.

Lucifer groaned as his head fell backward at her actions. He didn’t notice his wings had popped out of his back as he let himself enjoy and feel it all running up and down his spine.

Chloe reached up and played with his balls as she sucked on him.

Lucifer moaned as he finally looked down staring into her eyes. “Enjoying yourself?” He asked with a wicked smirk.

Chloe pulled back before she kissed the head of his cock before she rubbed her jaw. “Yes though so are you.” She said as she slowly stood up and stepped in between his legs. She tilted his head up towards her. “Your wings are out and your eyes are red.” She reached out and touched his wings gently. “Your condor sized wings suit you.”

Lucifer chuckled softly. “Why is that, my love?”

Chloe smiled softly. “Your ego and your cock are large. Well, one of those is bigger than the other one.” She let out a squeal when Lucifer slapped her behind. “Hey!”

“Well, I do have the ego of a king after all.” He said grabbing her waist and picking her up and making her straddle his lap. “And why do you think my eyes are red?”

Chloe tried not to blush when she was picked up and made to straddle his lap. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. “Lust pure and simple.” She reached out with her fingers and teased his wings. “Since the man and angel are in love with me. What does the devil himself feel?”

Lucifer couldn’t help the smile on his lips as he pulled her hips closer to his. “He wants to make you his queen.” He kissed her chin. “He also wants to bound you to us in all and every way we can all agree too.”

Chloe wiggled on his lap, slightly as she went from looking into his face and wings to closing them to let out a little whimper. “Bound?” She asked finally opening her eyes again to look at him.

“Yes bound and I don’t mean with ropes, chains, and handcuffs either Chloe.” He said simply. “Would you like me to help ease that little problem of yours?” Lucifer asked with a smile.

Chloe’s eyes grew wide as she stared at him before she mentally shook her head slightly. “Please.”

Lucifer smirked softly knowing she didn’t get what he had been talking about. “As you wish.” He said before he slipped his cock into her slowly as he couldn’t help the little whimper that came out of his lips as he slipped into her until he bottomed out inside of her. “Perfect fit.” He said as his eyes glowed at the wicked smirk on his lips as he pulled her forward so he could kiss her deeply on her lips.

Chloe kissed him back as she wiggled her hips slightly.

Lucifer pulled back to swat her on her behind. “Naughty girl.”

Chloe jumped slightly. “I am not beside you should move or tell me what you mean by bound.”

“Just like it sounds Chloe.” He said with a smirk as he ran his fingers up her spine slowly and then back down just as slowly. “You will figure it out soon enough.” He said simply before he patted her behind before he laid back on the bed. “Ride me.”

Chloe leaned forward and placed her hands on his chest before she slowly started to ride him.

Lucifer let her set the pace for a while before he grabbed her behind in both hands and made her pick up the pace harder and faster as well too.

Chloe could do more than enjoy the ride as her fingers at first then her nails ran down his chest. Before long she threw her head back and groaned long and loud as she came for him as he kept on slamming her down onto him.

Lucifer rolled them over and even without his hip’s stopping he took her hands into one of his as he pinned her hands above her head. “Mine.” He growled at her.

Chloe arched her back as she tossed her head side to side. “I feel like… I’m going to explode.”

Lucifer smirked softly before he leaned in and licked and nibbled on her throat. “Yummy I might have to take a bite.”

Chloe whimpered even as she felt him start to nibble on her throat. “Lucifer?”

Lucifer smirked softly. “Can I keep you?” He said as he thrust harder into her over and over again.

Chloe arched her back and started to moan that turned into a groan when she felt Lucifer bite a little harder. To turn into a full-on scream as she came hard as he bites down on her neck. She couldn’t hold back the long hard scream that came pass her lips from the bite and cumming as hard as she was coming.

Lucifer thrust into her a few more times hard as she cums deep inside of her. He leans over her for a while as he catches his breath. Before he bent his head and kissed the mark on her neck. “I think you burned beautifully.” He said with a smirk as he slowly pulled out of her and moved her further into his bed.

Chloe laid there as she felt Lucifer get into bed beside her before something clicks in her head. “When you said bound you don’t mean marriage do you?”

Lucifer turned and looked at her. “Yes in all forms even magical.” He said simply. “When your ready so am I.”

Chloe just smiled softly at him. “Cute.” She rolled over into him before she snuggled up against him. “I will think about it. But if I die before I decide you can collect my soul.”

Lucifer smirked and felt a little more hopeful before he pulled her against his chest. “Good to know.” He said with a smile.

Chloe yawned softly before she let herself drift off to sleep.

Lucifer kissed the top of her head before he let himself drifted off to sleep.

Neither one noticed a figure watching them from the bedroom door jam. ‘See you both real soon.’

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make this into a series let me know doves and enjoy?


End file.
